This invention relates generally to the field of devices used to mechanically start internal combustion engines without manual cranking, generally known as starters, and more particularly to such starters used in connection with motorcycles. Even more particularly, the invention relates to starters which can be retrofitted onto or used with kick-only motorcycles.
Starters for initiating internal combustion engines are well known, and primarily consist of an electrically powered motor which through gearing mechanisms rotates the crankshaft of an engine from rest up to a speed at which the engine will commence to operate on its own. The power for the starter is supplied by the vehicle battery. The starter is designed to produce a high power output or torque over a short period of time without exceeding a specified temperature, so that the static inertia and friction inherent in the engine are quickly overcome. Most vehicles with internal combustion engines, such as automobiles, trucks and motorcycles, are provided with starters so that manual starting is not necessary.
Many vintage motorcycles, however, were not built with starters. To crank the engine, a kick pedal is provided which the rider must forcibly move over a partial rotation path, the kick pedal being connected to the kickshaft which is connected through a clutch and gearing or chain mechanisms to the crankshaft. When the rider forces the kick pedal downward, the crankshaft is rotated and the pistons are moved, which starts the engine. For motorcycles with relatively small motors the force required to crank the engine is not great, but for motorcycles with larger motors, motorcycles with defective or improperly maintained motors, and especially for antique or vintage motorcycles, a significant amount of force is required. In many instances a minimum amount of strength is required which exceeds that of some riders, meaning that as an owner ages or the motorcycle changes hands, the owner may not be able to start it. Of even greater import is the fact that there exists a high likelihood on the vintage and large motor motorcycles that the initial kick to start the engine will not be successful and the motor will recoil--driving the kick pedal back in counter rotation to the kicking motion in a very forceful manner. There have been numerous instances where riders or repair shop personnel have been injured, sometimes to the point of broken legs or ankles, by the recoil of the kick pedal. This is such a serious problem that many repair shops refuse to work on kick-only motorcycles, and others will attempt to start kick-only motorcycles by pushing them up to speed or towing them--both dangerous approaches in themselves. Finally, one additional concern arises in the repair scenario, where if it is the cranking mechanism itself that needs to be repaired, it may be necessary to kick start the motorcycle many times in succession to make adjustments.
It is an object of this invention to provide a starter apparatus for a kick-only motorcycle, where the starter is relatively simple in construction and can be permanently mounted onto the motorcycle in a generally unobtrusive manner without requiring any major readjustment or alteration of the structure of the motorcycle, especially of the bottom end where the serial numbers are imprinted. The ability to mount the starter with a minimum of alteration to the motorcycle is especially important with vintage motorcycles, where the value of the motorcycle is a function of the adherence to original equipment and style. To this end the invention is structured such that an electrically powered and controlled starter and kicker arc gear are mounted within the frame members of the bike and connected to the kickshaft in place of the kicker arm and pedal, such that the motorcycle can be automatically started yet the apparatus minimally affects the appearance and rideability of the motorcycle. It is a further object to provide an alternative construction for the starter apparatus which is a stand-alone device for use in a repair shop where the apparatus can be used to start any type of kick-only motorcycle needing repair.